One Last Stop
Secret Avengers: One Last Stop is the final story of the Secret Avengers on the road, in-order to finally settle down with a base somewhere, the Secret Avengers need to break into the Triskellion and delete all the files on them, the story takes place on May Eighteenth, 2015. Background Characters Nomad Falcon Trickshot Black Pearl Huntress Civil War Previously.. One Last Stop Arriving to the Triskellion The heroes drive in a slightly busted down van, they traded vans with someone in Colorado as their van was becoming too known by S.H.I.E.L.D, the heroes are dressed in formal clothing and SHIELD attire except Steve, who sits in the back wearing a sweater and a hat and glasses to disguse himself. While arriving they run into security, while it does seem like they've been busted, that is not what happens. Clint, using an ID card he stole off Bullseye, is quickly granted pass due to his high level clearance since Bullseye is currently the new Hawkeye. The heroes then exit their vehicle preparing their routes and plans as they make way inside Breaking into the Triskellion Everyone except Clint grab id cards and go to their floors posing as their new roles. Hawkeye and Black Widow go into the nearest room with free computers and begin to hack them, however they learn it won't be that easy, they need Fury's Computer. Bullseye's Interference However, the security guard from earlier runs into the real Benjamin Pointdexter and they quickly learn the ones from before are intruders, the building is on lockdown, and Bullseye is searching for them extensively. The Elevator Steve quickly exits where he is splitting up from Falcon, he enters an elevator and while inside realizes he's been made. He then has to battle at least two dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D thugs in a closed elevator, he however does win. Fury's Office However Steve enters to find Agent Romanoff and Barton pinned in their cover as Bullseye uses his great aim to fire at them with two submachine guns, however he is defeated and tased as he plots to do a finishing shot on the heroes by Nick Fury. Fury then shoots himself in the torso with his handgun claiming that they have gotten into deeper shit then they have thought, he then gives Captain America keys to his bike and it's in the garage, he also gives Natasha a flashdrive to use when important. Leaving the Triskellion Seeing that the Helicopter given by Nick Fury is too occupied and one will have to stay, Steve leaves and goes to the garage. Before hand however Hawkeye gives him a SHIELD developed by Wakandans that Black Panther gave to Hawkeye to give to Steve, Hawkeye and the heroes then talk to the agents on-board (Maria Hill, Mockingbird, Mack, etc) and discuss new names. Captain America's Escape Steve quickly drives out only to be meeted by a S.H.I.E.L.D jet telling him to stand-down, he backs up then drives at him full speed. Steve uses his shield to block the incoming bullets He throws the bike into the windshield then slides into the jet fighting the S.H.I.E.L.D agents inside, he then lunges out of the jet as it crashes into the nearby water. He escapes Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories